Ayame, save Link! Twilight becomes Four!
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Link has been visited by Zelda, but is it his Zelda? Ayame's is now on a mission to save Link and bring him back to her world, but is this the opportunity to bring him back. So why can't she just bring him to his home, why keep him in her's? Rated T for blood, violence, drama, and Blue's Mouth.
1. Ch 1 Ayame, save Link

**Hey, it's me and I'm writing about this story out of boredom… And if you want, I can continue it, but if you don't want me to continue it, just say the word. Alright, this is following the sequence of Legend of Zelda: Four Swords. Enjoy and R&R!**

"Hey, Ayame!" Shouted a dirty blonde haired boy named Link. He has the bluest eyes anyone would have seen and pointed ears. He's not wearing his usual attires because he's in the real world. The reason why he's not in his game is because Ayame brought him here with her strange powers.

"Yeah?" she called back. She has dark brown hair and eyes the rival the color caramel.

"Reginald is having a problem with his weapons again." Link explained. Pointing at the anime character that keeps hitting his head with a bow staff.

Reginald Kastle, also known as Shark, has midnight blue or dark purple hair. And a deep blue that rivals the bottom of the ocean. "OW! Stupid staff."

The three of them are training with their weapons to strengthen their skills. Ayame prefers the long sword because she believes that it's easy to handle. Even Link agrees because he's been practicing with his Master Sword for quite a while. Though the two are really good with their weapons, Shark his only a beginner and he's making it harder for himself.

"Regi," Ayame started, "is something the matter?"

He first glared at her for the moment then just sighed. "It's… it's just the bow won't work whenever I wanted to, this thing must be defected."

"Reginald, did you forgotten already that you're here to practice, right?" She sighed as if they went through it a billion times.

"I know, but it felt like I was really getting used to this one. It looks so easy to use!"

"Man," the girl giggled, "you sound like a girl!"

"HEY! I don't." the purple haired boy growled. He soon heard the blonde left handed hero giggling too. "Not. Funny!"

"C'mon Reginald, you know we're just playing."

He soon wrapped his left arm around Shark's neck. Soon Ayame did the same; the two giggling while Mr. Kastle is just giving them death glares. When the brown haired girl saw his expression, she started to poke his sides, making him jerk.

"GAH!" he shrieked. Link then did the same and both of them began to tickle him senselessly.

"OK, OK, I get it," he laughed. Ever since he came here, he seems to have fun. Even Link is having fun, but she somehow knows that the two boys miss their homes. And she's going to find their way back. For some uncanny reason, when she does find a way to bring them back, she's going to see them again.

Later that night, all of them were asleep, but Link. He's been having this feeling in his gut that something's happening in Hyrule. He just sense it in his Triforce. He looked up on his left hand and saw something unusual. Both the Triforce of Power, Wisdom, and Courage is glowing.

"Link!" Someone shouted. "Hyrule needs you!"

"What!?" He exclaimed in panic. "What's happening, and who are you?"

"It is I, Zelda." The voice explained. Then a girl, no more than 14 years old, with golden blonde hair, with almost the same crown as Twilight Princess's crown and blue eyes. But why does she look so young? Shouldn't she be about 17?

"There isn't much time!" She yelled.

Meanwhile, in Ayame's room, she seemed to hear a commotion in Link's room. She then decided to go to the hero of twilight's dorm until she heard another voice. "_There isn't much time!"_

She then opened the door to see an awaken Link with a younger Zelda. She looked familiar somehow, but… isn't she from.

"Link." Zelda then replied gently. "Hyrule needs you."

Just like that, the dirty blonde haired boy suddenly found himself in a trance. "Yes," the hypnotized Hero replied, "I need to pull the Four Swords."

Ayame doesn't know what's going on, but this makeshift Zelda was going to something bad to him, so she tried to grab the two Zelda characters, but they vanished. Nowhere to be seen.

"Ayame," she heard Regi yawned, "What's going on? Why are up this early."

"Link's gone," she exclaimed in panic, "Link suddenly disappeared!"

"What?!" He shouted, "HOW?!"

"I don't know. A fake Zelda came here and took him away!" She explained.

"As I feared, it's too late." Said another mysterious voice. The two turned around to see the fortune teller again. And what does she mean by too late?

"Link… do you know what happened to Link?" Ayame asked shakenly, afraid of the answer.

"Link has been transported or… underdone reincarnation to Four Swords." She explained, giving out an ominous vibe. "And the reason for this is because that Zelda you saw was actually Vaati… or his Japanese name, Guufu."

"wait, which one?" The girl said in panic.

"There are versions of that Four Swords game?" The purple haired boy asked.

The caramel eyes then answered, "Yes… well… sort of. There's Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, and the manga, Four Swords Plus."

"Well…" the crystal eyes woman said, "he's in your favorite one, Ayame."

"Huh?"

"He's in the Plus." She explained.

"Ok then," she said sternly, getting straight to the point, "how can I get in there?"

"I'll use this." The fortune teller then grabbed a blue orb from her pocket and gave this to Ayame.

"This is a-"

"There's not much time," she said. "Hurry, use the stone!"

The iris hesitated for a moment, then began to focus on the power on the stone in order to teleport to the manga."

In the middle of the process, the deep blue eyed character then shouted. "Ayame!" She turned her head towards him to see what's up. "Please… come back safely."

Before she could transport to the other world, she replied in a reassuring voice, "No need to worry!"


	2. Ch 2 The fugitives

**Hello everybody, I'm back with another chapter! I just thought about this one and it may tickle your interest. : 3. Anyways, enjoy the story! R&R**

**Ayame's POV**

I opened my eyes and smelled the sweet scent of grass and flowers. I sat up and saw I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a field, Hyrule's Field to be exact. It's more beautiful than I even imagine it would be.

OK. Right now, I have to focus saving Link from… who knows what. I believe Vaati… Guufu… WHAT EVER HE'S CALL; reincarnated him early so that Link would be too weak, or something, to defeat the Wind Sorcerer. I looked around to see that Hyrule Castle is north from here, but what about my- what the?

My clothes are different. I have Link's hat and shirt, but it's shorter and they're brown, and I have a pair of white sweat pants… I have no idea how they changed, but it would at least help me blend in a lot better. And my hat's hiding my long hair, so that's good; no one would ever think I'm a girl now! It's also lucky I got a sword… I feel it in my back, ok!

A half hour later, I saw that I was at the south side of Castle Town. Then I recognize this store. It's the store, Jago the pirate, tried to steal until Link came to the rescue. I heard a bunch of men on the roof. I hid in the closest thing I could find and saw that Jago was on time. That means Link will be here too!

I can hear the screaming and begging not to take their stuff, I have to stay here… but what if someone get hurt… this is too much! I heard another scream, but it was painful. Ok then! I'm going in!

I kick the door open and started to glare at that ugly pirate.

"Heh, got a problem, brat?" He growled obnoxiously. I like to take that smirk off of his face.

"Yeah I got a problem," I started, "it's you, ugly, and your dumb gang, too." I heard them curse and growl at me, ready to strike any minute now. "I don't like how you guys are smuggling people for their stuff, when you could just ask them nicely. For that, you're going to pay!"

"Just run," I heard the lady screamed. "They're going to-"

"No need to worry," I reassured the woman with a smile, "I'll take care of them within a minute."

"You should've listen to the young lass," he flirted with her, but she gave a discussed visage. I detest flirts. "Because you're going to be in a whole lots of pain!"

**No one's POV**

When they all attacked, the red head (I assumed she has red hair,) covered her eyes so she doesn't see the 12 year old get sliced in two, but all she heard was the pain cries of older men. When she looked in between her fingers, she saw only the pirates bruised up instead of the child.

"Wait." The leader began to make a realization, "So the hero Link… is some kid?!"

"Nope," the child answered, "I'm not Link, though he was supposed to be here a few seconds later. I am Ayame, the Hero of the Wind." After that, she ran off. She decided to give out her name is because no one know that it's a girl's name, let alone a name of a flower named after a foreign iris.

Soon a green clad boy entered the store by swinging on a rope and breaking the glass. He looked a bit older than the other hero. He had beautiful golden, blonde hair and crystal, sky, blue eyes.

He was about to kick their butts, but all he saw were men that were down. All the guys that were supposed to be saved were… safe. What happened?

"We are the Knights of Hyrule," announce the captain of the Royal Guard. "Jago, what did you did this time?"

"I'm sorry, but… you're a bit late." The woman explained.

"What? But… *sigh* LINK!" he yelled.

"Aw, crap!" he curse under his breath.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are part of the Royal Guards, you can't just spring out of nowhere and just do everything alone! Don't forget, you have a team!"

"But this wasn't even my doing!" The blue eyed boy yelled at his father.

"Don't you dare make ex-"

"Actually…" the red head interrupted. "He's right. Another one came."

"What?!" The two said in unison. "Who?!"

"Well…" She then began to blush, beginning to have a crush on the girl… oh boy 0_o. "He calls himself Ayame… Hero of the Wind, he wore the same outfit as Link, but it's brown instead of green." The she began to have those dreamy eyes like all girls who are in love. The caring, kind, and beautiful eyes; the friendly smile; and the right frame, he's as cute as a girl! **(Because she is one! :D)**

That made Link a bit jealous. He can't make a girl fall for him like that and he's adorable! **(Boasting much.) **And how did one person do this other than himself? That's near impossible! And no one could dream of looking as good in the tunic, or kick butt like he can! This guy's a copier.

The next week, the rumors about the Hero of the Wind began to spread far and wide in Hyrule. While Link is looking for flowers for Zelda, he heard about a rumor about this mysterious hero. It made him sick. And not only that, but his father scolded him, again, about working as a team and at least stopping for the rest of them! This is some twisted joke someone is playing and he's going to find out what!

**Ayame's POV**

Ok, right now, I'm trying to search for some food for the trip ahead. I knows every second of the manga. Right now, Link's father is trying to convince the real Zelda to talk to Link and change his ways of fighting.

Suddenly, I heard someone a kid crying and a man yelling. I turned and saw a kid with 2 oranges and a man that seems to be strangling his wrist.

The kid was wearing baggy, torn clothing that seems like rags. He has green grassy eyes and short chocolate brown hair.

"I- I'm sorry," he said between his sobbing, "I w-was hungry."

"NO SIR RE MISTER!" The man yelled. "I WON'T FORGIVE BRATS LIKE YOU WHO TRY TO STEAL MY THINGS! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU IN HYRULE'S PRISON!"

What is that guys doing?! It's just two oranges! It's not like it's a big deal!

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "What's going on?!"

"You damn well this kid is trying to take my stuff! And he's going to pay!" This guy has the smell of alcohol in his breath. He must be drunk, and I don't take it easy when someone drunk is punishing a little kid.

"Please!" he begged, "I'm sorry!" He was sobbing real hard.

"Try smelling your breath, you drunkard!" I argue back. I don't normally argue a lot, but I'll make an exception.

"What was that?!" I heard him growled at me. I sense he's annoyed, but that's what other drunk will be.

"Smell. Your. Breath. You. Drunkard." I explained to him slowly.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" He screamed in anger. He was about to hit the two of us, but I grabbed the kid and ran off. "I'M GOING MAKE YOU PAY! MARK MY WORDS YOU SON OF A BITCH, BRATS!"

We continue running until we got away, but I saw someone I was hoping to see later; Link. Of all places, why here?

"So in just one day, I can see your true colors!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked him. I have no idea what he's talking about, something tells me that it isn't going to be good. "What in Goddesses you're talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! You're helping a thief get away, and you're not getting away!" He began to take out his sword and position himself in a battle stance, ready himself to pounce on me any second now.

"No please! He's innocent!" I heard the boy said, "He was only defending me for what I did, I should be taking the blame, not him!"

"Listen," I tried to reason, "This kid only took 2 cheap things, and look at him! Does he have a choice? Take me instead, but please let the boy go!"

"It doesn't matter!" he clenched his sword. "I'm going to make you pay!"

I dodged the first one and the second one, but then he got me near the side of my chest. Thank goodness he didn't cut the front because that would've been awkward. He should be at the castle real soon, so I grabbed a Deku Nut from my pocket and thrown it on the ground so it could blind him for the moment. *I don't remember if it is the Deku nut has the flash*

At least it was enough to escape. We were now in Hyrule's Field again, but then I saw the boy sobbing again.

"Hey," I said, trying to get his attention. "What's the matter?"

"B-because of me *hic* you got in trouble. *hic* I always cause *hic* people trouble!"

He began crying again. What is he thinking? He didn't cause me any trouble. But that won't convince him. Wait! I know just the trick. (I think I watch too much Fullmetal Alchemist… I need a life. T_T) "Well," I interrupted him. He then looked at me, still tears in his eye. "We all run into problems, but you have to deal with it, be brave and keep going forward. Though there's nothing you can do in the past, you always have a chance to make them up. Right now, you and I are now fugitives, so we have to keep a low profile."

"But… but how?" He asked. "How are we going to survive if we can't buy things if we're criminals now?"

I began to giggle, and soon began to smile at him, "Believe or not, I'm actually more than you know!" He gave a confused look, but then I explained, "I'm actually a girl."

There was a pause for the moment, but then he screamed out in shock. "H-how! Y-y-y-y-y-y-you look like a-"

"A boy? I actually planned that so I'm treated equally." I explained bluntly, while taking off my hat. He gave a confused 'huh?', so I answered, "People seems to think girls are nothing more than slaves or some treasure they could just own, but I'm not those girls. But I guess I have to act like one."

"You don't like dresses?" He asked.

"I don't hate them, but I just don't like it when people stare at you when you're 'amazingly beautiful'."

"But I'm not a girl, how can I fit in?" He then began walking, I followed.

Then I thought of an idea, a great idea that may work! "You could be my younger brother!"

"Huh?" He then look at me as I was crazy, but then it sink into him. "That's a great idea! …" then he gave a pause. I hate pauses. "How can we get new clothing?"

Out of nowhere, I saw a bag of clothes in front of us like magic. "WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM?" We yelled in unison.

Then, it hit me. The fortune teller, but I have to convince him it was something else. "It probably the goddesses! They want to help us!"

"Really?!" He said in shock. He looked up in the heavens and shouted, happily, "Thank you goddesses! You're a real help!"

A few minutes later, we changed into different clothing. I was wearing a light blue, sleeveless dress that has a royal blue sweetheart neckline and a ribbon goes around the waist, and light blue parted sleeve. My hair is in a mid-ponytail with a matching royal blue ribbon ties on it.

The boy was in a regular peasant shirt with high leather boots, a brown vest and white pants.

"Ok, we're ready to go!" I announced, ready for our adventure!

"Um." I heard the boy stuttered, "What's your name, you don't have to tell me, but you can tell if you want."

"Ayame, what's yours?"

"Timmy."

"We also need to make up fake names so no one could recognize us," I explained, "Mine will be Lilly!"

"Ok, mine will be Arthur!" He announced happily. Yay! I made him happy now!

"Ok, and remember, we're going to be brother and sister." I reminded him.

"Ok, Ay- I mean, big sister Lilly!"

**Yeah, I made this OC because he has an important role I think story as well. Also, this is a LinkxOC, meaning all the Links! I'm going to be following the story along with some changes in the story, but everything else, nothing all that big, but also don't read if you don't want any spoilers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**


	3. Ch 3 Beauty and the Beast

**Ok! One to chapter 3! I know I never got any reviews yet, but I got really good ideas and I have a feeling I'm not going to remember everything. So here goes, let the journey begin.**

**Timmy's POV**

"Ok, Ay- I mean, big sister Lilly." I greeted nicely.

Ever since she saved me, I now have to travel with her. We need to stick together as long as we can, and I my turn to make it up to her. I owe her so much. I don't really think of her a jewel, or a slave… it's just that no matter how much it kills me, I will make it up to her. Not for her, but for my pride.

"Oh," I started. She then looked at me for my question. For a girl who acts a lot like a boy, she's really patient. "Where are we going?"

"To the east," she answered, "because we have to follow Link."

What!? Why? Is he the main reason why we're on the run? SO why does she want to catch up with Link? "Um, why? He's the Royal Guard, are we supposed to run away from them?"

I heard her giggling, why? "I need to follow him because he's in danger. I had a prediction."

"Wait," I stopped her, "as in seeing the future?"

"Sort of," she answered nonchalantly. "There's an evil that wants to take over the world and their first target will be Link, huh?" She then looked up in the sky. I stared at the looks of things, and they aren't pretty. Vicious demons, fire breathing dragons, carnivorous ogres, smelly bulblens and many more.

My knees are shaking, my heart stopped pumping. I never been so scared in my life! Where are they heading? What are they doing in a group? Please, tell me this is just some nightmare!

"Oh no," I heard him whisper. She turned her head to me, then shouted. "We have to get moving, NOW!"

"B-but… wh-"

"There's no time to be lolly gagging, we need to move, right now!" She demanded fiercely. I never seen someone so desperate before.

"Where are those monsters heading?" I finally asked, releasing all the courage to ask.

"Hyrule Castle." A grave aura surrounded me, but… no… it can't be…

"No… Mommy… Daddy…" I shuttered.

"Listen," she finally said. "Once the evil is defeated, everyone will return… I promised."

"I'm still confused… but… I'll trust you."

"Okay," she started to stand up, and began walking, "Let's hurry and head east; to the Blue Maiden's Village."

**Ayame's POV**

Wow, I never seen anyone so scared, confused, and sad at the same time. But we have to continue going. If we turn back now, we won't complete my mission. I don't know if I should really bring him with me, but I have to at least find him the home and money to at least be safe, but knowing Vaati and Ganon, he'll probably be in a lot of trouble. But I can't stand here and just take in this pain, but he should at least stay here with me so I could protect him, that's all that matters right now, if he's alone… he won't survive.

About 4 hours of a silent traveling, we finally made it. I looked up to see that we're early, and Link is maybe fighting Shadow Link by now. We came in to this village, hoping no one would be suspicious of us, until.

"Hey! You are you two?" An adult, a man to be exact, "This place is too dangerous for children to be lingering about here, go back to where you were from, children have been missing for 17 days, and we don't know where they kept disappearing, so no tourist."

That means they will come here tomorrow, so we need to stay here until then. The only thing is that we have to make an excuse, but what would be the right thing to say? That's it!

"I'm sorry sir, but my brother and I are traveling, and now we're looking for shelter and we can't do that until tomorrow, is that ok?" I asked as sweetly as I can. Yes, Argus is terrorizing the people by taking all their children, but that won't change my mind.

Tim looked at me as if I'm crazy, but understood the danger and agreed. Maybe after this whole problem, he'll stay here and be safe.

"But what if we just stay inside, that won't give us harm." "Arthur" replied.

"Hm…" I heard him hummed. "Ok," he agreed, but you two stay inside for your own good. After that, one of the town's folk will escort you guys to the next village, got that?"

"Yes," we said in unison.

"Alright," he grunted, as if we'll annoy him. I know he's worry about all the children in and outside of the village being here, all of them disappeared because of her. "I know just the place," He announced, "you can stay at Erune's place, she's about your age. I'm pretty sure that you'll be great friends with her. So just sit back and relax until tomorrow, and you'll be on your merry way."

Then we followed him. Great, that's the girl the four womanize with. I'm not annoyed with her, not at all. She seems really sweet, nice, and maybe a really good friend, but I'm just confused why she couldn't see that four 'manly' teens are flirting with her. In the end, I'm just annoyed with the 'Four Womanizers' that can't control their hormones when things get serious.

The man finally convince the village to let us stay, and the two of us met Erune. She was way nicer than I expected, and even offered to a really comfy room and really comfy pajamas!

We got to know each other really well. I say Erune's cute doll that was sitting on her shelf. It's quite the shame, I mean a fine glass doll with a very detailed face; a slight blush and a frilly dress. Some girls would like to have that dress and make it their size, but I think it looks really uncomfortable.

"So, um… are you scared of all the thing that's happening here, are you really going after tomorrow?" We saw how scared she was, but that won't stop me.

"So what I'm scared," I began, "If you don't confront the fear, it will eventually get you and it won't allow you to go forward, keep moving on, or accomplish what you need to do, I have a mission, and I'm not backing down."

"Wow, Aya- I mean… Lilly, you're not just pretty, but brave too!" The chocolate brown hair shouted. "You're really quite the girl, aren't you?"

"Well…"

"Huh?" I heard her began, "You have self-doubts about yourself? You don't seem like that type of a person."

"Well," I started again, without the interruption, "I have to have self confidence in myself, unless I won't move on, but what I really don't care about is my looks." I explained.

"What type of girl doesn't care for her looks?" I heard the little tike asked.

"Says the girl that care more on what's in your heart than what you look." I answered.

That still confuse the two, but then I asked the group, "You see, what if you met a really beautiful girl?"

Tim answered first, so he said, "Well… I'll find the best thing I could, and make her the most comfortable I can."

Then I asked my other question, "Then what if you met an ugly woman?"

"I'll," Erune began to answer, "I'll be caution because she might do something weird or she might poison me."

"That's the point," I said. They all gave me a 'huh?', so I explained, "We only see people for what they look like than what they are. We think we know them because of what they look like, but it requires a story, you up for it?"

"Sure," they said, while nodding their heads.

"Ok, here goes. It's called **Beauty and the Beast**."

_Once upon a time, there was once a handsome prince that rule the land everywhere, but he was spoiled, rude and obnoxious. He ruled everyone cruelly, until an old woman came._

_She has the grayest hair anyone would see, and she had the most wrinkles that she makes her look ancient. She begged for the prince to give her a place to stay, or at least a little shelter, but he refuse, for she was ugly and disgusting. He didn't want anything so rotten and foul as her._

_Soon, before he knew it, the old woman became a beautiful maiden, with golden lock, snow white skin, red lips, eye lashes that gives even men the desire for her, and green emerald eyes. She flew above the prince for she was a witch in her true form._

_Suddenly, the prince went on his knees, and said, "Please forgive me miss, you can stay at this palace, and I'll give you everything you want. Just name it!" His begging were tempting, but that's not her intention. _

"_You are not deserving of you looks, Young Prince." She said. "When you looked at the old lady, you did not give her kindness or compassion, I cannot accept that."_

"_Please," the Prince begged again, "please, I'm sorry, please forgive me, and stay here!"_

_She then landed in front of him and said, "You are not sorry, for that, I'll bring a curse upon this castle. I will transform every one of your servants into simple items, but you… I won't much mercy with you._

"_I will turn you into a beast so no one will love you, unless you break it. The only way to break my curse is when someone to love and care for you. Here, this rose will be a timer. If all the petals fall off, you will remain a beast, but if you break my curse, you will become back to your normal self. Farewell, and you have at least 3 years to break the curse."_

_And so, the prince sealed himself in the castle, never to be seen again, all because he couldn't give at least a little kindness to a poor old woman._

"Ok, how is it?" I asked.

They just looked at me with questioned looks. Guess I need to answer some question.

"Um," Erune started, "what happened during the three years? Did he find anyone that loves him?"

"You just have to wait till later," I answered.

"WHAT?!" they shouted in unison.

Tim then asked, "There's more?!" I nodded. "Can at least tell us the rest?"

"Nope!"

"Aww," the Hyrulian girl whined, "why?"

"Because I'm tired, and it's getting late, I'll tell some of the rest the morning, I'll be going in the evening, so we have time tomorrow." The two just sighed, then let out an 'ok.' I have to admit, this might be interesting.

**That's all for now. For now on, I'll be updating new stories/chapter at least every week, so hope I remember, Bye! R&R.**


	4. Ch 4 A new Threat

**Hey guys, this is the fourth chapter and I'm really into this because suddenly, all of these ideas keep flooding in my head. Ok, hope you guys enjoy and R&R!**

**Ayame's POV**

Ok! Todays the day when the four Links come to the village. Lucky me that Erune's mother said that we have to stay here until tomorrow because almost all the people are lined up to see the mayor. She also said that she can't leave the house because she has to look after Erune, or else she'll be one of the many missing children.

That's when the fighting is starting. "Hey, Erune, it's too dangerous to go outside!" I heard her mother said.

Tim and I looked out the window to see that Erune is trying to stop the fighting, but all the people began to fall. Suddenly, I saw four colors rushed in to shield her. Green, Red, Blue, and Vio. This is when the adventure begins… I have to make sure I have everything set.

A few minutes later, Erune invited the Links into the house and she began to explain them on what's happening. It's time for me to walk in before they start boasting. Tim followed me in.

"Huh?" The childish Link said, "Who's that?"

I saw all of their eyes on me with me wearing a pink sun dress. "Oh!" Erune began. "This is Lilly, she's staying here until tomorrow. She's very nice and shy, please be nice. And that's her younger brother, Arthur."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, heroes. My name is Lilly Van Marie." I greeted as formally as I can. I have to gain their trust so I can travel with them and help them as much as possible. But if they find out my real name is Ayame, then I'm screwed, and Vio is eyeing me suspiciously, so he might figure out my game and try to capture me!

"M-my name is Arthur," Tim greeted shyly. "I-it's a p-pleasure to meet you!" he soon began to bow like there's no tomorrow. Wow, he must be nervous when the person is trying to track us down, but we're the one who's going to be following them. I began to place my hand on his shoulder so that he wouldn't be so nervous.

They soon began to stare at me with love stricken eyes. Oh boy. -_- Kami-sama, please help me. "Wow," I heard the blue Link whispered, "She's," then I hit him in the head. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Because I don't like men who thinks so little to girls that they would believe that they're nothing but a delicate piece of jewelry." I explained to him like it's obvious.

"Oh yeah," Tim realized, "I remember the story you told us last night."

"Huh? What story." The four said in unison.

"Um… Lilly…" Erune said shyly, "Can I tell them the beginning of the story?"

"Sure!" I answered.

After she told the four about the beginning of the story, the green one asked. "That's really depressing, and you said there's more, right?"

"Yes, can I continue?" I asked politely. They all nodded.

_After two years of that dreaded curse, a maiden of silken brown hair, eyes bluest like the sky, and the most perfect smile. Many want her to be theirs, but her nose is always stuck in a book. She loved to read, but people think she's odd for liking books, and the men wished that she will notice them._

"But wait," I heard Blue interrupted. "How the hell is this part of the-"

"Hush, child, you will learn soon enough!" I stopped him in a fake British accent, then continued.

_The maiden did wish for true love, but not the easy way. She wish to be on an adventure with knights, swords and dragons, especially her to be a mysterious hero. It was in one of her favorite books, which the prince charming didn't figure out it was her until the next chapter._

_When she return home, her father was creating another invention for a convention. People call him a mad man, but the maiden believes her father is smart and intelligent._

_That night, the father left. The man went deep in the forest and heard howling noises. He looked back and saw a pack of wolves- I mean! Wolfose attack him. Suddenly, out of ordinary, he saw a palace. Without a second thought, he rushed into the castle to be seek shelter._

_Until he felt something grim around the place. He looked to see that he wasn't alone, a horrifying beast growled and snarled at him. He was too afraid of running, so the beast snatched him up, and took him to a dungeon._

_That night, the maiden saw something. His father forgot a piece to his invention, so she rushed to the same forest, but she got lost. It was late, and to her convenience, she saw a palace. She went inside and saw a beast went upstairs. Lucky for her, it didn't see her. She couldn't go outside yet. She has to stay here for the night, but how could she do that when a beast is lingering about. So instead of going upstairs, she went downstairs._

_Suddenly, she heard a whimper. She was worried for the person down there, so she followed, only to see her father locked up. Then for some reason, he was ill. The maiden tried so hard to open the lock, but it was no use._

_Then… the beast came. Angered by another trespasser. He demanded her to leave, but she wouldn't leave without her father._

_Then. The beast had an idea, "If you love your father so much, you will live here in exchange for his freedom." The beast said._

"_Yes, I will-"_

"_NO!" The scientist interrupted her, "please, I'll be alright, please, just… go back home."_

"_Father, I can't," the maiden argued. "You're sick and if you don't return home, you'll die of your suffering!"_

_The beast did not hesitate, it took the man, outside. The maiden was crying, for this maybe the last time, she'll have freedom._

_After the beast took the man outside, it showed her the room she'll be staying in. She was about to get her pajamas out of the dresser, until he dresser spoke! The dresser then explained to the maiden how they were actually human instead of these simple items, and the beast was actually a prince. She also explained that it was his punishment for not being nice to an old lady._

_After everyone went to bed, the maiden decided to explore the rooms, kitchens and many more. That's when she entered the prince's room. She saw a picture of the once handsome prince before the curse. And the one thing that the beast didn't want her to see. It was a rose, but it was glowing. She wanted a closer look, but she saw claws covering the rose with a glass jar and piece of a cloth so it wasn't visible to anyone's eyes. He then demanded her to leave because of her ignorance and nosiness._

_She ran as fast as she can go, until she saw the same pack of wolfose that attacked her father. She tried to run away, but it was futile. When she thought it was the end, the beast began to scare them off and saved the maiden. She saw that he was injured, so they went back to the palace to treat his wounds._

_When the two entered the palace, the two were being ignorant and foolish like little children, but the maiden thanked the beastly prince for saving her. Then he admitted that it was his fault for being the ignorant one, and simply apologizes to her._

_When she was done treating his wounds, she picked up the book and began reading. Curious, the beast looked at the book she was reading. She then noticed how the beast looked interested, so she gave him the book so he could read it, but he explained to her that he never been taught to read or write._

_The maiden first had a questioned look, but then said, "If you want, I could teach you how to read." The beast didn't think it was a good idea, but then, "It will be ok, I bet you'll be great." She interrupted. That's when they started to become really good friends, but the servants think differently. They all saw a side that they never seen in the prince._

_When dinner was ready, she saw how sloppy the prince was eating, but only laughed at the sight and began eating a little sloppy herself. The beast saw what she's trying to do. When they looked at each other for a moment, they began laughing._

_They played, ate, and read together like there's no tomorrow. And during the time they spent together, they realize how beautiful life really is._

_Meanwhile, the father tried to explain to the village that his daughter was captured by a beast, but everyone thought he was nuts and locked him up._

_A few months later, the princely beast thought it was too selfish to keep the maiden for himself, so he planned on returning her to her village. Though the maiden didn't want to leave the lonely beast, so he gave her a magic mirror so that they can stay in touch with one another._

_When she returned to her home, the people began to explain that her father has gone crazy and he thought he saw a beast, but she argued back that he was half right about the beast, but the prince was really nice and loving. "No, father isn't crazy, please, release him!" she shouted._

_They all disagreed, and thinking she was mad too, but she showed them all that the beast was real._

_Seeing how the beast was real, they all start to panic and decided to slay the prince._

_It total shock of what's happening, the maiden ran back to the palace without anyone seeing her, and rushed to warn the prince. But it was too late, the villagers began to torch and try to hurt everyone that lived in the palace._

_Deciding to rush to the beast, a man was about to slay the beast until she blocked him, because she then realized that she was actually in love with the princely beast. But the man shoved her aside like a rag doll and began to raise his knife to slice the beast in two, but angered by what the man has done to the kind maiden, he began to fight back._

_Until the man fell off the roof. Instead of plowing to his doom, he was rescued by the beast. Despite his life being saved, the man wasn't finished yet. He injured the beast and out of defense, the beast pushed the man off the roof and leaving him die. He never wanted that fate to happen to the man, but he hurt the maiden._

_The maiden, worried about the beast, rushed to him and saw that he was near death and all the rose petals are almost gone. Begging for him to not leave, she confessed her love to him. He just smiled, starting to leave the world. Seeing what's happening to him, she began to cry, her tears touching her lost love. When everyone saw what they have done and they all caused, they looked down upon themselves began to look up to the heavens for forgiveness._

_But a light began to surround him. His injury began to vanish, and all the hair, horns and figure began to disappear to become a handsome prince. All was joyful and the two got married. Everyone lived happily ever after._

_The End._

**No one's POV**

Soon Red began to whimper, and said, "that was… so beautiful."

Seeing how it was a good plot twist and story they all agreed.

Erune then said, "Wow Lilly, you should be a story teller!"

"Awe shucks guys," She gushed embarrassingly, "my mom was the one who told me that story, she just changed it a bit to make it sound a little bit more epic."

"That's unbelievable," Green awed, "You must have a really caring mom. Where is she now?"

Ayame then gave a pause, looking down, she explained, "She's in a different country right now with my father. They're delivering a really important package. To a king and queen!"

Tim just looked at her. He doesn't really know about her mother, but something told him she's lying. The same goes for Vio. What is she hiding? And why does she look so familiar? This girl hiding more than he expected, and he's going to find out.

Later that night, everyone stayed in their dorms. Ayame looked up in the sky right now, wondering if this is changing the events of the story. Right now she should be getting changed, Argus will kidnap Erune and the Links into the Dark World.

'_I have to hurry up, before Green warns the others so I can see if there's any changes to the story and help them out if necessary.' _She thought as the brunet took off her dress. (**I forgot to mention there's sexual themes in here too… but not too much**… I hope.)

While in the middle of the process, she heard a creek near the door. She looked towards it to see a blushing Blue…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, ready to throw something at him, until… this happens.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Asked a concern Vio, but realized what's happening, his became a crimson face red, while gawking at the sight.

"YOU LITTLE-" she shrieked while getting everything she could find, (except her clothes,) and begin throwing at them like a maniac. They then decided to flee the awkward and scary situation. "YOU PERVERTS! I'LL KILL YOU NEXT TIME!" With that, she slammed the door close and rushed to see if anything's changing, then she's going to beat up those two to the ground!

She quickly got changed into her hero outfit and used the stone to enter the Dark World. There, she saw all the toys lingering about. She remembered that they will lead her to Argus. She quickly saw the monster and hid to make sure she wasn't seen.

A few minutes later, she saw a group of four came to investigate this strange world, until they had to face Argus. Soon, everything got quiet. She looked to see what's up, and saw a cloaked person blocking the four.

"I finally caught up to you four," she said. "Now I can get my revenge."

"Waa- what do you mean?!" The red Link asked in his childish voice. "We never done anything to you."

She then laughed, "Of course not, but the one who's close to you will have a taste of revenge."

"I don't understand what you mean by that. The people in the castle doesn't even know you!" Green explained.

"Oh yeah, that part is a side effect."

"Just what the fuck are you saying!?" Blue shouted in anger.

"Oh, then you never heard of Ayame before?" She asked in a mocking tone.

The purple Link then asked, "How is a fugitive part of this?"

"_Oh, they must not remember her… guess this will be much more fun."_

"Who cared about that bastard, all we need to know that the Hero of the Wimps is on the run and we're going to make sure he doesn't get away this time!" The short tempered Blue exclaimed.

She just had enough of the little talk they were having and decided to spring up into action, and kicked the stranger in the face.

"You!" Green shouted in surprise, "How did you-"

"Explain to me!" Ayame interrupted the green hero, "What is your purpose here?"

The stranger began to rise up and saw that she was here conveniently. "Oh, did I not told them we're siblings."

"Cut to the case," she shouted, trying to get right to the point. "What is your objective with Link?!"

"Oh, because I want to destroy the most important people in your heart." She explained like it was obvious.

"H-how-"

"Because I'm your sister, and I want revenge on what you did to me…" She interrupted her.

"I never had any other siblings other that my big brother!" She explained.

"I'll seen you soon…" With that, she vanished into this air.

"Ok, who the hell is that?!" Blue shouted, ready to attack the girl.

"Like I have a clue!" Ayame argued back. "I have no idea who, or what she was, and I have no clue what she want with me!"

"But you're also coming with us!" Green shouted, grabbing her wrist. "Right now, you're a criminal, and we're send you to Hyrule's Prison where you belong."

"Listen, I have no time for that and can I do something for a moment?"

"What do you mean?" Vio asked suspiciously, but got punched in the stomach while kicking Blue where the sun don't shine.

"That's for calling me a bastard, and that's for doing something that I longed to do." Telling off the blue and purple. Remember that the Blue called her a bastard, and Vio had a little peak at her.

"And one more thing," she said, about to strike the green. She has no choice, so this was her only option.

Green closed his eyes, ready for the impact. But one thing though… it never came, except something was touching his lips. He opened his eyes that… 'h-he' was kissing him! What the- why? What gotten into the brown hero?! He let go of her wrist with a dumbfounded face, 'he' then took a few steps back and said, "See you soon. Bye Green." She took her stone and went up to the world of Light.

"Hey Green, what was that all about?" Red asked, still trying to process what was going on.

He then touched his lips, also trying to process the fact that he was kissed, not just a 'boy', but a fugitive… "L-let's not focus on that," he stuttered, "Let's focus on defeating Argus!"

**Haha! Never expect that to happen so soon, huh? Well, I'm just like that! Making everyone think that one thing happens, until the next thing does! HAHA! Ok, R&R! Bye! **


End file.
